Fireflys, love and adventure
by Mikoyami
Summary: a Shino-one shot


**Firefly, Love and Adventure for Sasaui Uchiha (A Shino one-shot)**

Sasaui Uchiha  
>Name: Katana Shiina<br>Age: 16  
>Village: Stone<br>Looks: (disclaimer: Not my picture)

Personality: She's more of a loner and enjoys things that glow. She'll fake her emotions to make others around her happy, but when an emotion's strong enough, she can't always hide it.  
>Past: Her parents own a bakery and because of this she had had to stay home to help. After she becomes thirteen, though, she convinces her parents to let her go out on a journey.<br>Crush: Shino (I just have never seen one of these, so... Or if I did, I just didn't think I'd like it...)  
>Story: On her journey, she finds herself at Konoha. While there, she's attacks by thugs. Shino saves her, and you can take it from there.<br>Theme: Finding adventure and what she wants to do with her life.

Ok I am back in writing mode again I found my missing files, I'm not listening to my sisters music anymore and I know have a beta reader…(who will edit this too when I'm done checking for mistakes)(Thanks silverwolf). And I like the feel I get from this story. Oh yeah to make my mood even greater, I know have Netflex and can now watch my favorite 90's cheesy, bad acting, drama 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. Yes I'm watching it right now while typing this story.  
>Oh and thanks everybody who do read and enjoy my stories.<br>'Damn it,' Katana thought as she glared at each thugs face. She stood in the middle as five thugs circled her each one uglier then last.  
>"This is not what I planned when I said I wanted an adventure," Katana mumbled under her breath, puffing up her <span>checks<span> a bit more. Katana moved her right foot in small circle before getting into fighting stance.  
>(Flashback)<br>"Mom, I'm going on an Adventure," Katana told her parents after once again seeing one of her best friend grow distant. Or in normal cases her best friend fell in L-O-V-E, that's right Love. Katana's normal group that only consisted of two people her and her best friend was breaking apart more like growing distance from each other.  
>Katana took notice of this not long after, Momo her best friend found a new-not-as-cute-as-Deidara-but still-cute boyfriend. What got Katana into her whole adventure, was when she Momo kissing her boyfriend under a lone cherry tree of their village, during the summer festival. Katana felt a sense of abandonment but also a strange need for something new.<br>Katana's mother, a woman who was sometimes confused as Katana's older sister, bit her lip nervously, "Oh…" she wiped, the powder sugar from her apron, a nervous habit she had. She would normally grown a little while whipping of anything that was on her apron that day, "You should ask your father,"  
>"Already did," Katana said, helping her mother move the bread from the oven. Today her mother felt the need to create bread in the shape of Ninja stars, too bad they were hard as one too, "he feels it do me some good, make new friends come home with <span>new recipes<span>," Katana said, repeating what she told her father what the trip might do.  
>Her mother frowned, creating more <span>wrinkles<span> in her flawless face, last thing she wanted was her precious baby out in woods with lunatics around "oh…" again with the dusting of the apron, "Alright…but be safe,"  
>Katana smiled and hugged her mom, "It can't be that bad out there," she told her mom.<br>(End)  
>Katana snorted at memory. Can't be that bad! Can't be that bad! It was worse upon her first week outside of her village hidden in the rocks Katana almost got herself blown up by Deidara. Lucky for her he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, giving Katana a chance for an easy get away. And now Katana had to deal with these thugs.<br>The man made a leap for her. Katana did a back flip, kicking the man twice, one in the jaw, the other the nose. Another man tried to take advantage while she was in the air by throwing kunai at her. Katana dodge by easily throwing her mother's ninja-star Bread.  
>"I knew they come handy," Katana said landing gracefully on a tree branch. The men glared at her as he threw more kunai at her. She easily dodged only one grazing past her arm, it hurt a little but not that much.<br>Katana threw some kunais back at the men, only grazing them as well. Once again another mad a lunge for Katana, but she once again jump out the way. Her vision began to get blurry, as another man grabbed her laughing.  
>"The poison is finally taking affect," one man said, standing on Katana's left.<br>"'Bout tie," another man said holding his broken nose.  
>Katana gave a meek glare towards him. Her eyes followed a brown beetle, which had been circling all the man one by one. They tried to swat it but gave up when it tailed their other comrades.<br>"The brown beetle knows no boundaries," a cool voice said coming from the bushes.  
>All the man got into fight position, as more brown beetles began chasing them. Everything was in a murky fog, thanks to the poison. Only think Katana could make out clearly was the men's high pitch squeals and pair of strong arms grabbing her and running.<br>"Are you alright?" the same voice from the bushes asked as he carried a weak, struggling Katana away.  
>Katana only nodded relaxing a bit, before she fell in to unconscious.<br>"Will she be alright?" A familiar cool voice asked.  
>Katana felt like she just pulled her head out of a lake as she listened to more unclear voices mummer about her health. She was guessing her health as she felt a cool soft hand on her forehead. A woman?<br>"She'll make it the thug's used, weak poison," the female's voice said.  
>"I think she will be waking up, soon," another female voice said, sounding much younger then the first.<br>Katana groaned, as she tried opening her eyes. Finally after one finally push Katana finally opened her eyes, three people surrounded her. A very scary but beautiful woman that Katana recognized as Lady Tsunada and the fifth Hokage of the leaf, another was a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes. The third and final person surrounding her and Katana's guess as the person who saved her was male, with round dark shaded glasses and gray hoodie covering him up.  
>"You're from the village hidden in the rocks," the boy pointed out, looking at Katana's headband.<br>Katana nodded, her tongue felt heavy because of the poison.  
>"What's your name?" the pink haired ninja asked.<br>"Katana," she was a little bit surprised her tongue worked especially when she had to say "ta" in her name.  
>"Shino," the male ninja said.<br>"Sakura," Sakura said, she grabbed Katana's hand, "I hope we can become friends but," her voice became a whisper, "Keep away from Sasuke he is mine,"  
>Katana nodded not too sure who Sasuke was, but still she would like to be friends with this girl.<br>"And your Lady Tsunada," Katana said pointing to Tsunada.  
>The blond women nodded, "That is correct and welcome to the Leaf Village. What business do you have here?"<br>"I'm looking for an adventure," Katana didn't even have to think about how she going to answer the question Lady Tsunada asked. She looked around the small room she was in. There wasn't much just a bed a few medical equipments around.  
>"Hmm," Tsunada said, "alright Shino show Mrs. Katana around. Sakura you still have to finish your training," with that said and done Tsunada left the room with a determined Sakura following right behind.<br>"What sort of adventure are you looking for?" Shino asked looking at Katana with those black shades.  
>For a second, Katana wondered what color where Shino's eyes. A light blush was visible on her cheek as she looked at Shino.<br>"I don't know an adventure," Katana shrugged looking at the leaf village. Never in Katana's life had she seen so much green. The rock village was all brown and lifeless compared to this beautiful village.  
>"Do want to check out the village while we try to find you an adventure," Shino air quoted the words adventure.<br>Katana only gave him a slight glare, but smiled and nodded. She would like to see the leaf village with her hero anyway.  
>Her first adventure as with Naruto, a hyper blue eye, blond haired boy, he didn't have enough money to pay his ramen so the old man at the shop told Naruto he had to help with delivery. Katana spent her whole first day with Shino and Naruto making deliveries and admittedly she had lots of fun. The rest of week went the same way she helped a lot of people with their adventures going with lazy Shikamaru on a mission that was a little confusing, Sakura in helping the sick and InoSakura in getting Sasuke's (who was cute but a jerk ) attention it failed but Katana made friends with Sasuke. But the most fun/adventure Katana ever had been with Shino. They had lots of fun together.  
>Shino always told her some new information on bugs, seeing he was a bug expert. One mission Katana saw strange yellow glow it was dim but it was moving closer and closer, Katana was fascinated by it tried following it but Shino caught her before she found herself off a cliff.<br>"That's a lighting bug," Shino told her and began telling her facts about the fascinating bug.[1]  
>"I think that's my favorite bug," Katana giggled.<br>"Do you have plans for the end of summer festival?" Shino asked.  
>Katana shrugged, "No not really,"<br>"Hang out with me that day, I think I have the adventure you are looking for," Shino said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
>The summer festival arrived and unlike the rock village which had one green Sakura tree around this time, the leaf village had many all green but changing a light shade of yellow for the begging of fall. It was a sight Katana could live with forever.<br>"Come on Katana," Sakura's voice chimed, she wore a pink kimono with her hair tied up in a small pink bun.  
>Katana looked at her pink friend and smiled. Like Sakura Katana was in a blue kimono he short hair wasn't tied but she did managed to fix her hair so it looked a bit less tangled. Shino and all of Katana's new friends (the rookie what everybody else called them). Katana had once again a bit more fun then what she expected, as she played games with her friends ate fresh tasting dongo.<br>"The fireworks are about to start," Naruto pointed out, leading the group to a place where nobody was seated.  
>Shino grabbed Katana's hand and began drugging her away from the group.<br>"Where are you taking me?" Katana asked blushing as she followed Shino.  
>"You explained that you saw your friend kissing under a cherry at the begging of summer right?" Shino asked.<br>Katana nodded not making the connection. Why was he asking her this now? Katana did a terrible job covering her emotions when Shino asked about her friends last week. In the end Katana blurted out stories on how her friend fell in love and left her. She explained how it hurt and she may have mumbled something about wanting to fall in love too. She might have mumbled in hopes Shino hadn't heard. Could of have happened but Katana blocked that memory out.  
>"I did," Katana finally said, "Why does it matter?"<br>"You like things that glow?" Shino ignored her question. He pushed his shades up as they slid down, "The lighting bug is your favorite,"  
>"Um…yeah, why?" Katana asked raising an eyebrow, "Shino we are going to miss the fireworks," Katana really wanted to see the fireworks.<br>"We aren't going to see fireworks," Shino told her.  
>"Oh," Katana trying to hide her disappointment.<br>Shino stopped and tilted Katana's head so was she looking at him. For a strange second, Katana could see Shino's eyes but that was for a brief second, "I promise you, you will like it,"  
>Katana nodded as Shino once again dragged her to a lone Sakura tree that's green leaf was beautiful. The fireworks started Katana watched amazed by each beautiful blaze in the sky.<br>"They are beautiful," Katana said.  
>"Look behind you," Shino said.<br>Katana stared at him questionable but looked behind her and gasped. The image behind her was so beautiful that Katana felt a tear come out of her eyes. Right behind her was a sky full of lighting bugs. Millions of them covered the sky. Katana was honestly baffled at the site.  
>"I'm not too sure if you had the adventure you are looking for yet," Shino said, "But hanging out with you is adventure alone," He stepped closer to Katana, tilted her head again so she was looking. Katana felt a shiver as Shino continued speaking, "I'm glad you moved here,"<br>Katana smiled and leaned in, "I had many adventures meeting you and the rest of the gang was one of them,"  
>Shino smiled a small bit before leaning in closing the distance between them, the kiss as short and sweet but wroth it all.<br>"By the way what were you throwing at the thugs?" Shino asked as they sat and watched the lighting bugs.  
>"My mom's famous ninja stars bread," Katana joked moving closer to Shino. She didn't know what sort of life she had or what sort adventure that would waiting for he but what Katana did know adventure came in great little boxes with unexpected surprises.<br>There done another fanfic done and I think my favorite so far. I do like Shino but I don't know much about him so I'm too sure about him but I do like this fic. I hope Sasaui Uchiha I did this Shino fanfic to your liking and kept Katana in character. Getting back on more serious level I found my cats XD. Yep my kitty picture and all my work have been saved how you may ask I found all of it in the recycling bin. If anybody wants to go aww at my cute Kittens just check my DA page same penname there as well.  
>P.S. Did anyone else here the lyrics a sky full of lighters when reading about the lighting bug part because I sure did.<br>[1] Lighting bug, fire bug or firefly. Does it matter?  
>P.S.S. I did get trolled the other day by somebody who hates my stories, they made a very rude remark on my Halloween story telling me that I suck and that I should stop writing. I was admittedly hurt by it, and for a second I really wanted to stop writing but, as you can I'm not going to stop. One I do enjoy writing it is my get away and I plan become an author one day (I know childish but that is what I want to do). Two I want to improve, I know my writing is flawed grammar being my weakest I do hope to improve on it, (I'm reading published books and trying to learn grammar threw that) but I know I have other flaws in my writing that I hope to improve. And three or at least I hope, I do have other fans that do enjoy reading my work, but I do thank you for taking time and "reading" my work, I'm sorry my writing is not to your liking thank you.<p> 


End file.
